


Happy Birthday, Kara Danvers!

by Helena Isis (AmaUzume)



Series: Happy Birthday! [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/Helena%20Isis
Summary: This was a….new way to spend her birthday.  On a normal day, she would be rushing about in the morning, fixing her hair and double-checking her latest article in hopes that Snapper would approve.  However, today, today was her birthday!





	

Kara giggled as she licked the cinnamon-sweet glaze off her fingers from her sticky bun she ate in bed.

This was a….new way to spend her birthday. On a normal day, she would be rushing about in the morning, fixing her hair and double-checking her latest article in hopes that Snapper would approve. However, today, today was her birthday! 

Today was the day she could do whatever she wanted, especially since J’onn was taking over patrol duty as a present to her. Kara was free to take a bubble bath, lounge around her apartment and watch Netflix all day while eating tub after tub of ice cream.

But, as of right now, she was lounging in bed in her boyfriend’s dress shirt, eating a huge sticky bun from Noonan’s with her fingers and currently enjoying another lovely birthday present, this time from James Olsen.

A giggle turned moan escaped her lips as she felt another orgasm float across her body. She felt a light slap on her ass when she wiggled a little with pleasure. Another giggle left her mouth. James always said it distracted him when she moved while he was going down on her. But, she couldn't help it! Whether he was being gentle or rough, she moved when the pleasure got to be too much.

Kara was finishing off the sticky bun when she felt James’ tongue across her clit and his fingers moving inside her. She bit her lip, waiting in anticipation for another climax. She certainly wasn't disappointed, as she came screaming, her nails scratching his back.

Kara felt a soft tap on her thigh as she started dozing off. Her eyes flutter open as James gave her a soft kiss. She deepened the kiss, smiling into it as she tasted a mixture of herself and sticky bun.

James broke the kiss to slip part of her hair behind her ear. He gazed at her smiling face and started laughing. Damn, Kara was like a ray of sunshine!

“So,” he asked, grasping her hand, “how was your birthday so far?”

Kara shrugged, “It's certainly off to a great start.”

She trailed her hand down his chiseled chest until she grasped him through his boxers briefs.

“However,” she said, “I’d feel better if my boyfriend would let me reciprocate….”

James sighed shakily in frustration, a lustful fog coming over him, “It’s your birthday, Kara! Can't you let yourself be spoiled?”

“Well, I count letting me do what I want spoiling me and what I want is to suck off my wonderful boyfriend who buys me birthday sticky buns and goes down on me.”

James shook his head, laughing. It always threw him off when Kara said filthy things, no matter long they knew each other.

“How about this?” Kara whispered into his ear, “I suck you off, then you fix breakfast and we can lounge around watching Netflix all morning, okay?”

“All right, but throw in a bubble bath, too. It's still your birthday.”

Kara’s face lit up with joy. This was why James was the best boyfriend and deserved a blow job!

“If you insist,” she said as she pushed his shoulder until he laid on her bed. She pulled him out his underwear and slipped him into her mouth.

Morning sex, breakfast, Netflix and a bubble bath?!

This was shaping up to be a very Happy Birthday for Kara Danvers…..


End file.
